


Raw

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 17 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge





	Raw

“We are not going back to that restaurant _ever again_.” Kurt huffed, tightening the scarf around his neck when they were hit with a cold wind.

“Yeah, it wasn’t the greatest idea to go there.” Blaine agreed with a wince.

“If I had wanted to eat raw meat, I would have ordered a rare steak. What am I, a grizzly bear?”

“Oh, no, definitely not. I think I would have noticed.”

“Exactly.”

“I think I know what will cheer you up. We should go-“

“-home and order pizza? And then eat some ice-cream from our freezer?”

“You’re reading my mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/168650737149/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
